shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alliance Part 1
(inside the base at Marineford) Akainu: So what makes me think we should hire you? 3:............you tell him. 8: Because there's no one else who can compete with us. You see, we are so effective at what we do, we give other bounty hunters a bad name. 3: Took the words right out of my mouth. Akainu: And what of the boy? Ares: Who are you calling a boy? (Akainu raises his fist which begins dripping with magma) Akainu: Don't talk back! 8: He's gonna be the new number 7 since the last one happened to die. Akainu: I thought he died. 8: We hunted him down and killed him. Akainu: Hmm....So I know you all are called the Enigmatic Eight, but are the number significant? 8: Only 1-3. The rest are just assigned randomly whenever there is an opening. 3: Since I'm 3, I'm the third strongest. Akainu: And where is your leader? 3: We don't have to tell you that, although he sends his regards. Akainu: Hmmmm. Okay I see how it is. I understand your need for secrecy, but can't you show your faces? 8: Never, that's our policy. Akainu: Well here's your next assignment. Longview Island is the next step for many rookie pirates who are currently traveling the Grand Line. Go to the Marine Base and assist them there. Capture as many pirates as possible and bring them to the base where we can ship them to Impel Down. 3: Your word is done. (aboard the Spirit of Freedom) Apollo: Dum dum dum.......(he plucks at his harp) Terra: Watcha playing? Apollo: WHOAH! Oh hey Terra, you scared me Terra: Is it because I'm so big? Apollo: Huh? No....not realy Terra: I'm solid muscle you know. Apollo: Cool....... Victor: Hey Terra! Do something useful and tell us how close we are to the next island. Terra: According to these charts we should be pretty close to Rum Island. Storm: Rum Island! Sounds like a place to part! Ishmael: I guess we'll find out.... (Rum Island is a heavily forested island and in the middle of the forest the Sonic Pirates are lost) Clavio: Well dangit dangit dangit dangit. Yarrow: Did you step in mud again? Clavio: These are my favorite boots! Who the hell keeps putting mud in my way? Yarrow: It's Big Bob. His foot steps are so big, they splatter mud everywhere. Clavio: Damn you Big Bob. Big Bob: Sorry........ (they continue walking through the forest until they come upon several others) Farlon: Well well well. What have we here? Clavio: You.......you stupid bastard. Farlon: Now that's not a nice thing to call me Clavio: I don't care. You almost got me captured back at G 2.5. Farlon: Hahah! Yes that was quite funny. If only it had been you and Vick that were captured. Clavio: You really do think you're stronger than me! Let's fight right now and settle this! (on the shore of Rum Island) Storm: Party time! Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots. Greenwood: EVERYBODY!!!!! Apollo: Whoah I've never heard that song, it's strangely catchy. Storm: Apollo, I demand you play that song on your harp every time we throw a party! Apollo: Yessir! Victor: He's actually fitting in.... Sigfried: Those nut jobs.... Ishmael: Hey! What's that sound! Terra: Sounds like a battle is starting in the forest over there. Storm: Let's go check it out! Apollo: Shots....shots.... Wait how does it go again? Greenwood: EVERYBODY!!! Victor: Dear god.....protect us all TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories